wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:Fail Gaming (Pago NA)
Fail Gaming is a Hardcore PvP based Gaming Community/Competitive Team out of Tampa Bay, Florida. Founded by "TehG00SE" and "Kibbelz nBitz" originally around 2008 and earlier with ideas and planning and coming into full play with League of Legends in 2009. As mentioned, Fail is formed from a group of gamers who have played and worked together for years throughout a number of games. Most importantly, all aspects of Fail Gaming's Teams, Guilds, Clubs are all entirely based around PvP. We pride ourselves on our unique approach to Hardcore PvP and strive for results before excuses. We have an all or nothing approach when it comes to everything we do. "The Greatest Barrier to Success is the Fear of Failure." - Sven Goran Eriksson Our goal has always been to dominate and we do so quite well; and at the risk of sounding lame, we are about having fun. We have never forced anyone out of their comfort zone to achieve victory. We are strong believers in playing the game how you want to play the game, we challenge our members, and our community to push the meta, write your own, and own through skill, tactics, and knowledge rather than the easiest way based on game design and FOTM tactics and playstyles. True Hardcore PVP is every bit as strenuous if not more so than PVE. We recognize that any one person can change the outcome of a situation with a simple injection of tactics can make all the difference in any fight, even surpassing skill or even items in most games. We don't only strive to be the most skilled, but to win across the board by out skilling, out gearing, and out classing our opponents. We grow together as a community ; we work together as a guild/clan/gang/community/family whatever the case. (Whether its ours or one we have been welcomed too). Anything can be done with knowledge. “The only source of knowledge is experience.” We constantly strategize and analyze to optimize our presence on the battle field. We set goals for pvp nobody else wants to try, we use strategies nobody else wants to attempt, we push the meta game to its limits and write our own, the true way PVP should be played. Why set forth to be mindless drones following cookie cutter builds and loadouts, why create your own recipe? Nobody plays your character like you, why should you play how someone else thinks you should? Yes theirs rules, but we don’t tell people how to play their characters, you should play your character how you want too, you should take the time to learn your follies, your strengths to better your ability to play how you want. We all can offer suggestions, only you can master your style, we train it, mold it, promote it, and dominate with it. We do demand perfection. We also do not expect to ever achieve it. We will however do whatever it takes to become as close as possible. “Winners practice until they get it right, Champions practice until they can’t get it wrong.” I learned this saying at a young age, and have pushed that standard in every leadership role I have ever held and have always come out on top. Many other people will call themselves “Hardcore”, none of them will live up to the name. We have in the past and in time we will show them exactly what it means to be a Hardcore PVPer. External links * Twitter * Facebook * Forums Category:Guilds Category:PvP guilds Category:PvP